This invention relates generally to fittings used in connecting tubings as used in medical devices, and more particularly concerns protecting such tubing connections against contamination.
In hospitals, taper fittings are commonly used to connect tubings carrying intravenous fluids, blood and medications The most commonly used taper fitting is the luer. This is a small diameter fitting with a through hole of about 1/16 inch . The male luer fitting is often provided with a skirt with internal threads. The matching female luer has locking ears or external threads to give a secure connection. FIG. 1 shows typical male and female luers with locking threads. Note that the female luer has no skirt and the tip of the male luer extends beyond the threaded skirt.
When a luer fitting is disconnected, fluid such as blood that is flowing through the tubing can be easily touched by the person disconnecting the fittings. This creates two problems. First, the sterility of the system is compromised because any touching of the tips of luer fittings introduces contaminants into the system. Secondly, the person comes in contact with the body fluids that may be infectious. With recent concerns about AIDS and other infectious diseases, this is a serious problem.
There is urgent need for simple, effective means to protect such fittings and tubing connections against contamination.